I always knew there was something special about you
by MorganM93
Summary: What happens if, after BD pt.2, Bella and Alice realise they actually love each other?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, have you seen your Aunt Ali'?"

Ness looked up from her homework, shaking her head.

"I think she's with Uncle Jasper. Why?"

I shook my head, smiling at her.

"Never mind, finish your homework."

Ness looked at the books in front of her.

"Fine."

I laughed closing the door to her room. We were back in Forks and in school. I walked downstairs, leaning against the wall. Edward was out with Emmett, doing who knows what, after I convinced him I'd be OK without him. His possessive behaviour really got to me sometimes. But, it wasn't him I wasn't interested in anymore.

It all started one day in the woods...

**FLASHBACK**

_Alice and I were walking through the woods, talking. Edwards behaviour was really bothering me. "It's like I can't cope without him for more than two minutes!" Alice laughed, looking at me. "Yeah, I know. He cares. That's all." I just looked at her. _

_"Alice, he should know by now that I can take care of myself." I stopped walking, and Alice turned to me. "I know. Jasper can be ... No, he is just like that."_

_Wait, What? They always seem so happy. "Alice, what do you mean? You two always seem so happy." She looked away, but I grabbed her hand. "He's ... I don't know. He doesn't like me going anywhere without him. Or doing something without asking him first."_

_I squeezed her hand, this wasn't like her. She was always so perky. And I knew her well enough, to know she wouldn't take that. None of us would. I doubt Emmett would survive if he tried that. _

_"Why haven't you told one of us before?" Alice shrugged._

_"It wasn't this bad, until recently." I made her look at me, I had a feeling there was more to this, and I wanted to find out what._

_"Come on." We were close to the meadow, and I led her to it, sitting in the grass. Alice sat next to me, and I put my arm around her. She leaned into my embrace. _

_"Now, why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me? And don't say there's not, I know you and I'm not moving until you tell me, pixie."_

_She smiled, as I used my nickname for her. "It's nothing, Bella." I looked at her, not believing her. "What did I say about not moving? Alice, I know something is wrong. You can talk to me, you know that. There's something more to this, isn't there?"_

_She looked away, and I knew I was right. "It's not working out, is it?" She shook her head, and I took her hand. "What happened?"_

_"I... I fell for someone else."_

_Well, why didn't they just end it then? It was obvious from hearing what Alice had to say, that neither of them were happy. _

_"Then end it, neither of you are happy. Maybe that way, you could tell this person, and he could find someone." She shook her head, and I made her look at me. "Alice, what aren't you telling me?"_

_Alice looked at me. "Here goes nothing." Confused by that, I just looked at her. she leaned forward and kissed me. _

_Now, I'd always found her attractive, but I never really thought anything of it. I'd always thought of her as my best friend. But, when she kissed me, I didn't pull away. In that moment, I realised that it was her all along. Not him. I'd always felt more comfortable around her, but I'd thought I loved him. _

_Alice pulled away, leaning her forehead against mine. "Bella, I-"_

_I cut her off, kissing her. _

_I pulled away, looking at her. _

_"Well, I don't need to ask who you fell for."_

_She smiled at me. "I didn't expect you to react like this. I either saw this, which wasn't often, or I saw you freak out and tell me to stay away from you." I just looked at her, not quite believing what she was saying. "Alice, I would never do that. I always thought there was something about you, but never realised what. I always knew there was something special about you."_

_She just looked at me, smiling. "From the day Edward brought you home, I knew you were special."_

_My jaw nearly hit the floor. That long?!_

_"You knew for that long, and you never said anything?" She looked away._

_"I didn't want to get in between you two."_

_I made her look at me. "Alice, I always felt something for you, I never realised exactly what."_

_I put my arm around her, pulling her close to me._

_"What are we going to do about the others?" Alice looked at me, shaking her head. _

_"I've seen it, it's not pretty. Jasper and Edward don't react well. Ness keeps saying 'I knew it.' And the others seemed happy for us. Can we wait a while?" _

_I nodded, maybe letting things settle between us would make this easier for us to handle._

"Ness said you were looking for me?"

I jumped, realising Alice was behind me. I hadn't realised she was even downstairs.

"Yeah."

Alice looked at me, realising she's startled me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's OK. I was just thinking."

I smiled at her. "About?"

I just looked at her, not answering her. I smiled at her. "Hey, want to go for a walk?"

Alice nodded, and we walked towards the door.

"Where are you two off to?"

Alice looked at me, as Edward appeared behind us.

"We're just going to a walk Edward, we'll be back soon."

Edward looked at me, as I spoke. "Are you OK, Bella? Would you like me to go with you?"

I shook my head, considering punching him. I noticed Alice trying not to smile. "It's fine Edward, Alice and I are just going for a walk. We'll be back soon."

He didn't seem happy about that, but we left anyway.

"I don't think punching him would have helped."

I shrugged, taking her hand as we walked through the forest. "It would've made me feel better."

She laughed, squeezing my hand as we walked towards her cottage


	2. Chapter 2

We sat on the couch in Alice's cottage. She sat on my lap, and her phone beeped with a message. I laughed as she fished it out of her skinny jeans.

When she (finally) had her phone, she showed me the message."Apparently Edward thinks we've been gone to long." I shook my head, this was typical of him.

Alice told him we were staying there, and told Jasper the same thing. That took a lot more convincing.

Alice threw her phone onto the couch next to me. "You'd think 'no, we're fine.' Would be enough." I smiled, as she spoke. "Forget about them." I kissed her, wrapping my arms around her waist. Alice froze, and I pulled back to look at her.

Her eyes were glazed over. I kissed her shoulder, rubbing her back while I waited.

Alice looked at me, smiling. "What is it?" She shook her head, kissing me. "Nothing bad, I promise. Ness is going to talk to you and Edward about something important tomorrow. Just listen to her." I didn't answer her, what could Ness want to tell us? "Alice, what is it? If something's wrong-"

"Bella, it's nothing like that. Its not my place to tell you. Just promise me, that you'll listen to her?"

"Alice, we love her and whatever it is we'll deal with it. Im surprised that she hasn't gone to you or Rosalie yet."

Alice shook her head, looking away. "I'm serious, pixie. If there's something she can't talk to Edward or I about, she'll talk to you two." That made her smile. I kissed her, and she pushed me back onto the couch.

We got ready the next morning, going back to the house. Edward didn't seem happy that we hadn't come back the night before. "I thought you were coming back last night?." I shook my head, looking at him. "Alice and went to her cottage for a while, and started talking." We'll, it wasn't a complete lie. We did talk ... For a while. "OK, just let me know if you're staying out OK?" I nodded, promising I would. Honestly, I was thinking about throttling him. But, I don't think that would have ended well. And from the look on Alice's face when we went downstairs she agreed.

"You OK Aunt Ali'?" Ness looked at Alice, who smiled. "I'm fine, Ness. Why?" Ness shook her head, getting her jacket. "No reason." I looked at Alice, and we left, going to school.

I sat down at the lunch table, next to Rosalie. Ness was with her friend Milly, and Milly's brother Adam. She looked at me. Smiling and turned back to Milky. They'd been pretty close since we moved back, and her brother was a smaller version of Emmett.

"Still think he's a smaller version of Emmett?" I looked at Rosalie, as she spoke. "Well, you can't slap him when he does something stupid." Rosalie shook her head, turning to me. "Maybe not, but he is not as bad as Emmett." I nodded, she was right. "No one is, Rosalie. It's like saying someone is as perky as Alice. It's impossible." That made her smile, and I noticed the others walking toward us as I spoke.

Alice sat across from me, with Jasper next to her. Edward sat next to me, smiling at me.

"I heard that." I looked at Alice, deciding to play innocent. "Heard what? I was just talking Rosalie.." Alice just looked at me, shaking her head. I had to stop myself laughing at the expression on her face. (She's cute, sue me.) "Fine. Fine."

We all knew I was in for it, it was never good when she did that. I looked at Milly, who was looking at Emmett. She'd always been intimidated by his size. I was to, but I got to know him and he's really a great guy. "I think Milly is still afraid of you." I looked at Emmett, who shrugged.

"She'll get over it, you did." I smiled at him. "It wasn't like that. I was worried you wouldn't like me, remember?" They all laughed, when I said that. Emmett shook his head.

"You never had to worry about that, Bella. Really." I smiled at him, and heard the bell and walked to class.

I put my books away, and sat on the bed. Edward smiled at me, sitting next to me. "Are you OK, Bella?" I looked at him, smiling. "Of course I am. Why?" He shook his head, looking away. "Never mind. I-"

Ness walked in, interrupting whatever he was about to say. I remembered what Alice said about Ness wanting to talk to us, and smiled at her. She seemed nervous, and Edward looked concerned. She must have been hiding her thoughts from him, and he didn't like when she did that.

"Can I talk to you two?" I smiled, looking at her. "Sure, what is is, Ness?" She sat on the bed, next to me. Edward was sitting in the chair by the desk. I looked at him, and he was looking at Ness, concerned. "I need to tell you something."

I took her hand. "You can tell us anything, Ness. We all love you no matter what. Right, Edward?" I looked at him, and he smiled at her. "Of course."

Ness took a deep breath.

"Mom, dad. I'm gay."

I looked at Edward, he looked surprised but not angry.

"We love you no matter what, Ness. Who you're dating, doesn't bother us. As long as they treat you right." Ness gave me a hug, and I looked at Edward over her shoulder. He sat beside Ness, and she hugged him.

"So, who is she?"

I was thankful the rooms were sound-proofed, during this conversation.

Ness looked at Edward, as he spoke. She blushed, looking away.

"Come on, who is she?"

I nudged her shoulder, as I spoke. She looked at me, a small smile on her face. "Milly." Well, considering how close they've gotten since we'd arrived that wasn't a massive shock. We'd gotten here in late August and it was mid March.

"Milly? I thought I noticed you two getting closer." I nudged her shoulder, and she blushed. "Yeah."

"Relax Ness. It doesn't bother us, although your Aunt Ali' will probably drag you to shopping. Again." That made her smile. Ness was like me, and hated shopping, but Milly wasn't. She was scared of Emmett though.

"Yeah, she likes Aunt Ali'. But she's kind of scared of Emmett."

I put my arm around her, squeezing her shoulders. "Well, she'll get to know him and she won't be."

She hugged us, and left to tell the others. She left the door open and about 5 minutes later I heard squealing and hugging downstairs. Apparently Milly had to come over for dinner the following week. I looked at Edward.

"At least she's happy." He nodded, looking at me. I closed the door, sitting on the bed. "And from the squalling, and Alice's thoughts, I think a shopping trip is being planned." That made me laugh. Good God, she loves to shop. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" He laughed, taking my hand.

"Nothing to say about her dating a human?" Edward laughed, shaking his head. "I did exactly the same thing, why would I?" I smiled, and he kissed me. I thought about what Alice had said about telling them and one and decided to ask her about it.

We were all sitting downstairs that evening, and Ness walked in with Milly. It was Thursday, and she came over. We smiled when we saw them. "Hey, how are you two?" They both smiled, but Milly seemed nervous. They sat on the couch next to Alice and Jasper. "Milly relax I told them already, remember?"

I smiled at her. "Milly, relax. It doesn't bother any of us. As long as you two are happy, that's all that matters." She smiled at me, running a hand through her long black hair, something I did when I was nervous. "We told my parents yesterday."

"How'd that go?" Milly looked at Edward, she didn't seem to like him very much. She thought we were all siblings.

"They were fine with it. Adam, came very close to a concussion though. He's fine with it, he just thinks its funny to tease her. Until she smacked him." That made everyone laugh. Her brother was a great guy, as long as he didn't tease his sister. Then he was in trouble. He was 19 and she was 17.

Milly left a little while later, promising to come over for dinner the following week.

The next day, I walked over to our lunch table, sitting in between Emmett and Edward. Edward smiled, turning to me. "Hey." I smiled at him, and noticed Ness coming over with Milly. She sat beside Rosalie, who was next to Emmett.

"Hey Milly." Emmett smiled at Milly. She needed to get to know him, mow that she was dating Ness. She smiled at him. They started talking and discovered the both had an interest in something. I was talking to Ness, so I wasn't really paying attention, after they started talking.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" I shook my head, thinking I would know that night. "Not yet. You?" She shrugged, looking through her bag for something. "Milly and I might go out, not to sure yet." I nodded, I knew she was looking for permission but didn't want Milly to know. "Where to?" She found the book she was looking for and check something, before putting it back. "Movies." She smiled at me, and I nodded. "Have fun."

She smiled at me, and looked at Milly, who was now talking to Alice. And what were they organising ? A shopping trip.

"Looks like you won't be going to the movies tomorrow." I laughed, looking at Ness. Alice and Milly looked at us.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Alice smiled at me, knowing I can't say no to her.

Milly looked at Ness, who caved immediately.

"Fine." We spoke at the same time, making all the others laugh. "You're coming to, Rose." Rosalie looked at Alice, shaking her head. "As long as we're back by mid night."

"I'm not that bad." We all tried to hide our laughter, which didn't work. "Oh come on, it'll be fun." I looked at Milly, she seemed more relaxed around us, but still a little nervous around Emmett.

"Fine, fine."

They both smiled, and went back to planning. I shook my head and turned to Edward. He smiled, but I knew something was off. "You OK?" He nodded, but looked away. "I'm fine. Want to do something on Sunday?" Milly couldn't hear him, thankfully. I nodded, knowing I couldn't get out of it.

That night, Ness was in her room. Milly had to go home, she was having relatives over. We were in the living room. I was next to Edward, with his arm around me. Rosalie and Emmett were on the other couch, talking to us. Alice and jasper were upstairs, they had their door open and we could hear playful bickering.

"Milly seems more comfortable around you." I looked at Emmett, who smiled. She still seemed a little nervous, but it was getting better. "Yeah,-"

Alice and Jasper's voices got louder.

"No, you don't."

"Jasper, listen to me."

A loud smack followed and we all ran upstairs. I collided with Alice, who had a large crack down the side of her face. I've never been actually frightened that Emmett would hurt me, but if he was looking at me like that, I would be. He grabbed Jasper, who was in the doorway to their room. Emmett slammed him against the wall. Carlisle and Esme were out, so they had no idea what was going on.

Jasper looked at Alice, who had wrapped her arms around me.

"What the Hell just happened here?!"

I looked at Rosalie, who looked ….. Homicidal is the best way to describe the look on her face. No one hurts her Ali' and gets away with it. No one.

"We just had a disagreement."

Emmett slammed him harder against the wall. "Disagreements don't end like this, and you know it. Now, tell us what happened before I decide to remove a something vital." Alice's grip on me tightened, and I squeezed her shoulders.

I looked at Ness, who was watching Alice and I. She looked like she was putting something together.

"You must be mistaken."

Everyone looked at Edward, he must have heard something in Jasper's thoughts.

"What is it, Edward?" I looked at Rosalie, who looked like she was about to murder someone.

"Jasper thinks Alice has feelings for someone else. I think he's mistaken." Everyone looked at Alice, Rosalie put her hand on Alice's shoulder and Ness kept looking at me.

"Well, what did you hear Edward?"

He looked at me, and I could see he knew.

"It seems she has feelings for you. "


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone looked at us, Ness was smiling like she knew she was right. Rosalie looked surprised, and Emmett didn't seem angry or upset. At us, at least.

"Well, aren't you going to deny it?" I looked at Edward, shaking my head. This wasn't how I wanted to tell him, but it seemed I had no choice.

"I'm sorry, Edward. But, it's true. You don't even care what your brother done to your sister." He just shook his head, not looking at me. "I think it was a bit of a shock to find out his wife was secretly seeing his sister."

I kind of lost it, at that point. Rosalie took my place, wrapping her arms around Alice. I slammed Edward against the wall, my hand around his throat. "You think what he done is OK? So, you'd do that to me?" He didn't answer me.

"I knew something was different about you two. I knew it." We all looked at Ness, who was smiling. She looked at Edward, and Jasper.

Jasper took advantage of the distraction, fighting against Emmett. He was a much more experienced fighter and threw Emmett off. We all scrambled to grab him, but he ran off.

"Great, who knows what he'll do." Ness looked at me, turning to Edward, glaring at him.

"Would someone tell us why it looks like a tornado has passed through here?"

We turned to see Esme and Carlisle at then top of the stairs, looking concerned. They were right, the place was a mess. I'd let go of Edward to grab Jasper. We didn't hear them, with the fight.

"Didn't you hear?" Esme looked at me, I was next to Alice with my arms around her.

"Yes, we did. We'll need to keep an eye out for him. As for you." She turned to Edward. "How could you say something like that about your little sister? I understand you're upset, but nothing gives someone the right to do that." He didn't answer her, looking away. She shook her head, and turned to me. He was obviously going to sulk, about this.

"I'm not surprised about you two. I wish you would have told us sooner. We don't care as long as you're happy. Alice."

She turned to her daughter, smiling. "Get that seen to. Now."

Edward left, sulking. Rosalie and Ness went to Rosalie's room, and we were sent (yes, sent) to see Carlisle.

"You'll be fine. Just take it easy." It was starting to heal now. Carlisle smiled at us, and we left, going to Rosalie's room. The minute we walked in, they were in front of us.

"Care to explain?"

I smiled, looking at Rosalie. I sat on the bed, and Alice sat on my lap.

"Remember when Edwards behaviour really got to me?" They both nodded, it annoyed Ness sometimes as well. "Well, Alice and I went out, and when we were walking through the woods. I was complaining about Edward. And after some coaxing, I managed to drag something out of someone."

I nudged Alice's shoulder and she smiled. "I knew something was different about you to." I looked at Ness, smiling at her. "You don't find this the slightest bit strange? Your mom and your aunt?" She shook her head, as if I was being stupid. "Of course not. I do find it weird how two people still have heads attached to their bodies though."

That made Alice look at her. Ness smiled at her. "How are you feeling, Aunt Ali'?" I looked at Rosalie, who was looking at Alice.

"Oh just kiss her already." I expected to hear this from Rosalie, not Ness. I looked at her. She just smiled, not saying anything.

Alice looked at me, smiling. The crack in her cheek was mostly healed now. I kissed her and she relaxed against me. "Where's Emmett?" I looked Rosalie, and she smiled. "Keeping an eye out."

"Can you see what either of them are planning?" I looked at Alice, smiling. It was a relief to know that most of them family supported us, although I was worried about what Edward and Jasper would do. She shook her head. "No, they keep changing their minds." That was the only way to get around her gift. I did it, when I didn't want her to know what I was planning.

"Well, we'll keep an eye out. Ness." I looked at Ness, who was watching Alice, looking upset. She looked at me. "I think you should tell Milly that the shopping trip is off." Milly agreed and Milly understood.

We went downstairs, sitting in the living room. The hall no longer looked like a tornado had passed through it. Emmett came in sitting next to Ness, who was next to Rosalie.

"So, I'm guessing the shopping trip is off." I nodded, looking at him. "Yeah, someone was told to take it easy." I looked at Alice, who had her head on my shoulder. She lifted her head, smiling at me. "We can go another time."

Alice and I moved our stuff into one of the spare rooms upstairs. There were more downstairs, just in case we had a lot of guests.

I looked at Alice, as she organised her clothes. Luckily, the closet was the size of a warehouse. Mine didn't take long to put away. "I'm waiting for the jokes to start." Alice laughed, as she finished putting her stuff away. "He knows how Rosalie will react. I doubt that will stop him though." I had to agree with her on that. It never seemed to stop him. "Definitely not."

Alice sat on the bed next to me, smiling. "Are you OK?" I shook my head, looking away. She was asking if I was OK?

"Alice, don't worry about me. All that matters is that you're OK. OK?" I looked at her, she was looking at me. She was looking at me as if I'd said something stupid. "Bella, it matters to me. I was expecting you to tear his head off. But, you just stood there with me." I wrapped my arm around her waist, kissing her. "I wanted to. But, looking after you is much more important." That made her smile.

"It didn't stop you wrapping your hands around Edwards throat, thought." I shook may head, laughing. "I've been wanting to do that for a very long time. And I knew Rosalie would take care of you."

The next morning, it was pretty quiet.

Until Alice had a vision.

We were in our room, when her eyes glazed over. I had my arm around her, rubbing her back. I didn't let that interrupt what I was I doing. She blinked, and looked at me. She looked worried. Very worried.

"What is it, pixie?"

"It's Milly and Adam. Jasper and Edward are going to attack them."

Our door was opening, and a few seconds later everyone was in front of us. Ness was freaking out. It was clear, she really about this girl.

"What? How?"

She was looking at Alice, who was still leaning against me.

"She convinced her brother to bring her over. Apparently something is wrong with her car. And they attack them on the way over. About 10 minutes from here."

Not to far, Milly lived about a 20 minute drive away.

We all left, Alice leading the way, to the place she'd seen.

She stopped running and I heard fighting.

We rushed towards the shouting.

We arrived at a deserted road. The was a bike, laying on the side of the road. I turned, seeing Edward and Jasper standing over Milly and Adam. We rushed over to the grabbing them, I grabbed Edward, throwing him off Milly. She had been knocked out. I threw him on the ground. Emmett and Rosalie and Alice had Jasper. The others were with Milly.

"You do this because I broke up with you? Don't you care how this makes Ness feel?" He growled, lunging at me. I grabbed him, punching him. He tried to grab me, but I quickly stopped him. I grabbed him, wrapping my hands around his throat, tearing his head off.

I turned to see the others fighting.

Alice and Rosalie had torn off his arms and now, they were working on the rest of him. Emmett grabbed him, throwing him to the ground. I rushed over to Milly.

"How is she?"

I looked at Carlisle.

"He bit her, it's to late. Jasper bit Adam."

Two newborns.

"Two newborns?"

They looked at me, knowing exactly what I meant.

"We'll be OK. I can't say the same for Jasper."

I turned to see Emmett rip Jasper's head off. They took care of the bodies (or pieces of them) and rushed over to us.

"Can we handle two newborns?" Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing I was.

Carlisle nodded, checking Adam. "If we're careful, we should be OK."

We got them back to the house, putting them in separate rooms downstairs. We all stood in the living room, talking.

"It sounds like Adam is taking it better than Milly." I looked at Carlisle, as he spoke. He was right. Ness looked extremely upset.

"They'll be OK." Ness looked at Alice, who smiled at her. Ness hugged her.

"Is it OK if I go sit with Milly?"

I nodded, and she left. I knew she'd go anyway, so there was no point in saying no.

"Oh, one more thing."

Ness turned looking at everyone.

"What is it, Ness?"

She looked at Alice, and at me.

"You'll need to keep Adam away from Aunt Ali', he has a crush on her."


	4. Chapter 4

**In my fanfic, vampires sleep, and injuries such as the crack on Alice's cheek leave white scars. **

...

I had my arms around Alice's waist. My grip tightened, and Alice loosened my grip. I looked at her.

"Sorry."

She smiled, squeezing my hand. I looked at Ness.

"Ness-"

"He always said that he thought she was cute. So, he'll probably try something."

Alice relaxed against me, kissing my cheek.

"Don't worry about it, OK?"

She always knew how to calm me down. I'd be watching him though. I smiled, looking at her. Ness smiled, looking at the two of us.

"Why do I get the feeling it won't be pleasant if he tries something?"

She looked at me, grinning. Alice laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm not that bad, Ness."

She just looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Just promise me, you won't kill him?"

Alice answered for me, smiling.

"I'll make sure she doesn't. Go check on Milly."

She left, closing the door to the room Milly was in.

"Well, we'll need to keep him away from you."

I looked at Alice, who smiled.

"Yeah, but can we handle the two of them? Someone is bound to notice they're missing. Ness said their parents were on a business trip for the next two weeks. So, we don't need to worry about that."

I looked at Emmett, who had his arm around Rosalie.

"We'll be careful, but we'll need to move sooner than we thought."

That wasn't surprising. People seeing them would raise suspicions.

Everyone disappeared to different parts of the house, and Emmett went to check on Adam. Apparently he was pretty quiet and wasn't moving much.

"You never moved, he occasionally twitches and doesn't make much noise."

I looked at Emmett, nodding. That was odd, compared to Milly who was much worse than her brother. Ness walked by on her way to the kitchen, to get a drink.

"How is she?"

Ness looked at me, clearly upset. She was taking this pretty badly, which didn't surprise me.

"Not good, is it OK if I leave the door open? I'm getting a headache."

I looked at the others, who didn't seem to mind.

"It's fine, Ness. Whatever you need, go ahead."

I smiled at Emmett, who was looking at his niece. Ness smiled at her uncle, going over to him and hugging him.

"Thanks Uncle Emmett."

She never called them by their names, always uncle or aunt.

"Yeah, go take care of your girlfriend-"

Smack. I'd been waiting for her to hit him. Emmett looked at Rosalie, and the rest of us laughed.

"I didn't do anything!"

She shook her head.

"You were about to."

Emmett crossed his arms, and Ness laughed, going to sit with Milly. I swear I heard Rosalie mutter, "Big baby." He looked at her, and she smiled.

"We'll, at least she won't be afraid of you anymore."

Emmett nodded, smiling.

"No, but Adam will be afraid if you."

Alice laughed. She was laying on the couch, with her head in my lap.

"Well, as long as he doesn't try anything, he'll be fine. And no, I won't kill him." I looked at Alice, who was smiling at me.

"Good, because that would upset Milly. And that's not going to be easy to deal with."

The next morning, Alice and I were in our room.

"I'm glad she finally found someone, she was so upset, after Jacob."

Jacob had been killed, two years previously. Ness had been devastated, and I was glad she had Milly. It'd be tough, but they would be looked after, even if we had to move.

Alice looked at me, there was a small white scar on her cheek from what had happened the previous day.

"Yeah, we'll manage. I would've like to stay for longer though."

I smiled, agreeing with her. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer. We were cuddling on our bed. I kissed the scar on her cheek, and she pulled away. I frowned, thinking I'd hurt her.

"Sorry."

She shook her head. Looking away, out the window. It was fairly dull.

"You didn't hurt me Bella. It's just-"

"Let me guess, you don't like the look of the scar?"

She didn't answer me. She'd sat up, as she pulled away, so I pulled her closer. I kissed the scar again, and she giggled. Someone's ticklish. I made her look at me, smiling at me.

"The only thing that bothers me, is that I wasn't able to stop him doing that. OK? That scar doesn't make you any less beautiful. And I've found her another ticklish spot."

I smiled at her, she was really ticklish. The rest of us weren't. But for some reason, she was. She looked at me, and could see what I was planning. She shook her head, pulling away.

"Don't."

I grabbed her, and started tickling her sides. She started giggling, trying to push me away.

"Bella!"

She (eventually) pushed me away, smiling at me.

"Remind me to get Rosalie for telling you I'm ticklish."

We were sitting downstairs, when Ness walked by, going outside.

"Everything OK, Ness?"

She looked at Alice and I.

"Yeah, I think I saw Milly's cat outside. I wonder how he got out here."

As she spoke, I spotted a small cat outside. Ness followed my gaze.

"Yeah, that's Seth."

I looked at Alice, and she was having a vision. We waited, and she looked at me.

"Milly and Adam are are going to take this the way you did. And keep the cat, Ness. And, Ness?"

Ness looked at Alice, confused.

"What is it, Aunt Ali'?"

"Milly won't recognise us when she wakes up. And you're going to have to let her pin you, she won't hurt you, she'll just be confused."

I looked at Alice, not happy about this. But, Ness cut off my reply.

"It's OK, mom. Aunt Ali' said she won't hurt me."

She went outside and coaxed the cat over to her, she picked him up and brought him in. She sat on the couch, with Seth on her lap. He seemed to like her, and was nuzzling her hand.

"He seems to like you."

She smiled at me, as she played with him.

"Yeah, he always did."

She put him down, going to get some milk for him.

"What's with the cat?" I looked up to see Emmett, looking at the cat. He sat in an empty armchair, next to the sofa.

"It's Milly's, Ness saw him outside. Apparently we're keeping him."

The cat jumped down from the sofa, and walked over to the armchair. He jumped up on Emmett lap and curled up.

"It seems someone likes you."

Emmett shrugged, looking at Seth.

Ness walked back in, looking at Emmett.

"It seems Seth likes you."

"Seth?"

Ness shrugged.

"Milly named him that, I'm not sure why. Aunt Ali' had a vision, and said I could keep him. And that Milly and Adam would react the way mom did."

Emmett smiled, Ness knew a little about newborns but not much.

"Yeah, they can be unpredictable. You mom was really calm, and focused on you. It surprised everyone."

Ness put down a saucer of milk and Seth, after nuzzling Emmett's chest, jumped down and drank it. It was so cute, a guy who is 6'6 playing with a small kitten.

Two days later, we were in two different rooms. Alice, Carlisle, and I were in Milly's rooms. Of course, Ness was with us. The others were in Adam's room. I looked at Alice, who was watching Milly. Ness was next to me, watching her girlfriend. Carlisle was watching us.

Milly started to stir and we all looked at her.

She opened her her, and looked around. We were by the door, behind the bed, so she didn't see us. She sat up, and looked around. She was pretty confused. Not surprising, considering everything she's been through. It was obvious she didn't recognise us. Alice looked at Ness, and nodded. It was agreed, that Ness would be the first to speak to her. Alice said she would would recognise us faster that way.

Ness took a step toward Milly, smiling at her. Milly looked at her, confused. Without warning, she slammed Ness against the wall. Ness didn't show any fear, she laid her hand over Milly's, which was around her neck. I heard Milly take a deep breath. She immediately let go of Ness, who slumped at me. Ness looked at me, and nodded, to let me know she was OK.

"Milly, something happened on the way over. And we found you and your brother."

Milly looked at her, not saying anything. Carlisle was keeping a very close eye on her, and I looked at Alice who was watching Ness closely. They had talked about what to say, and decided to just tell her. Alice could see how she would react, so this was the best reaction we could hope for.

"The only way to save you was to turn you. Into a vampire."

Milly looked at Ness.

"What? What happened?"

Milly seemed a lot calmer than I expected. But Alice didn't seem surprised at all. Ness looked at Milly, and took a deep breath.

"I lied to you about my family, Milly. Bella is my mother, Edwards my dad. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett are my aunts and uncles. Carlisle and Esme are my grandparents."

We decided not to tell her about Edward and Jasper just yet.

"Why is my throat burning? And where's my brother?"

Ness smiled, looking at me. Alice didn't seem at all surprised at her reaction. I was amazed that she didn't react to all of this.

"Your brother is in another room, and as for your throat, you're thirsty. We'll take care of you both."

Milly looked at Ness.

"Thirsty?"

Ness looked at me. She was about to tell Ness about herself and the accident, and needed encouragement. I nodded, smiling at her.

"Look, my mom got pregnant when she was still human and was changed when I was born. I'm half vampire. I'm finished growing, and I won't age. Two days ago, we found you and you're brother."

Ness looked at me, for permission. Alice nodded. She was asking for permission to tell Milly about Alice and I. I smiled, nodding.

"There was an argument, my mom left my dad, and my Aunt Ali' left my Uncle Jasper. They fell in love with each other. They wouldn't accept it, and left. They attacked you and this was the only way to save you."

Milly was clearly shocked by all of this. And sat on the bed.

Emmett stuck his head in the door.

"Everything OK?"

I nodded, looking at him.

"Milly's in shock. How's Adam?"

He shrugged.

"Confused and thirsty."

I nodded, looking at him.

"Could you take them please?"

He nodded.

"Rosalie is just getting ready."

Emmett, Rosalie, Ness left with them a little while later. I knew I wouldn't be able to talk her out of it.

"We'll, that went better than I expected." I sat on the bed, running my hand through my hair. Alice laughed.

"I told you everything would be OK."

I turned to look at her, smiling.

"Well, I was expecting her to react in some way."

I'd left our door open, and Seth walked in, jumping on the bed. He walked over to Alice, settling on her stomach. I laughed, scratching his head. He seemed to like Alice and Emmett.

"Someone likes you."

Seth nuzzled her hand, and she scratched behind his ears. He started purring and soon fell asleep.

"Yeah, he's cute."

I heard the front door open downstairs and a door close to one of the spare rooms.

"Looks like they're back."

We went downstairs, seeing Emmett and Rosalie.

"How'd it go?"

They smiled, looking at us.

"Well, they made a mess, but it was OK."

That was a relief, and they walked out of their rooms.

They'd changed their clothes, and Milly was holding Ness' hand. I smiled at them, and they sat down.

"How are you feeling?"

Adam was watching Alice, so I put my arm around her. Milly glared at her brother, and answered me.

"I'm OK. Sorry for reacting like that when I woke up."

I shook my head, but Ness cut me off.

"I told you it was OK, don't worry about it."

"She's right Milly, don't worry. How are feeling about all this?"

She shrugged, and looked away.

"Shocked, I mean I can't go home. But, at least I'm still alive."

I smiled at her, she certainly had an ... interesting ... view on things


	5. Chapter 5

I walked by Ness' room, and heard her talking to Milly. She was explaining her gift. She already knew about Alice's gift and mine.

"So, you can show people your memory's by touching them? But I've held your hand before and nothing ever happened."

I heard Ness laugh.

"Because I can control it, silly. I couldn't let that happen when you didn't know any of this. And you can come in mom."

She caught me.

I walked in, smiling and closed the door.

"How are you two? How are you feeling Milly?"

They both shook their heads, laughing. I sat on the bed, across from the two of them. It's been a few days, and things have been pretty good. Milly smiled at me.

"I'm OK. Still getting used to all this."

I smiled at Milly. I looked at Ness, and she smiled.

"I was just telling Milly about my gift. She's a little confused about how it works."

I looked at Milly, who nodded.

"OK, remember what I said about my shield?"

She nodded, looking at me.

"Yeah?"

I looked at Ness, who could see where I was going with this.

"I learnt to control it, and Ness has done the same. You couldn't see anything, because she didn't want you to. You didn't know about any of this. Alice's gift is more unpredictable, but it's still something we rely on. One bit of advice: if you don't want her to see what you're planning, keep changing your mind. You'll get used to it."

She nodded, and Ness shook her head.

"Come here."

Milly looked at Ness, confused. Ness put her hand on Milly's cheek, and Milly's eyes widened. Ness looked at me, smiling. Ness took her hand, and Milly just looked at her.

"Wow, and you've always been able to do that."

Ness nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. Something to do with my dads gift."

Milly knew about that, and she liked him even less. If that's possible. She looked at me.

"That must have been annoying. Him always in people's heads. Except yours."

I shrugged.

"It was a good thing he couldn't read mine. It annoyed him though."

Mildly nodded, and Ness shook her head.

"We all know you didn't like him, Milly. You won't upset anyone, by saying what's on your mind."

She looked at me, nervous.

"She's right, Milly. I came pretty close to punching him, on several occasions."

That made her laugh, and Ness smiled. Milly was starting to open up, even with Emmett. Now that she was afraid of him.

"Do I want to know?"

Ness answered for me.

"Put it this way: anyone who says something about Alice has a death wish"

Milly looked at me, and I looked away. Ness was right.

"Yeah, I always thought you two were close."

I looked at her, and she was smiling.

"Did everyone see it?"

They both laughed, and I glared at them, which made them laugh even more.

"You would have to be blind to miss it, mom."

I looked at Ness, and she laughed.

"OK, we'll, I'm going to make sure your brother isn't pestering Alice."

"Don't murder him."

I looked at Milly.

"I'll try."

I closed the door, and went downstairs.

Alice was on the couch talking to Rosalie. They smiled, when they saw me. I sat next to Alice, putting my arm around her shoulders.

"Ness is telling Milly about her gift. I was just telling her how to get around someone's gift."

I looked at Alice, who was glaring at me. I laughed, she's so cute when she does that. She didn't look pleased at my reaction.

"We'll, if you look at me like that, I can't take you seriously."

Rosalie laughed, and Alice looked at her.

"I still have to get you back for telling Bella I'm ticklish."

Rosalie looked at me. I just smiled, looking away.

"Something tells me, she would have figured it out on her own."

She had a point, but Alice wasn't pleased. And angry pixie = adorable.

"And looking at me like that isn't going to work. No one takes you seriously when you look at them like that."

Alice looked at me, assuming I would back her up. But, I had to agree with Rosalie.

"Rosalie's right." Plus the pout turned me to mush. But, she hadn't used that yet.

"Yeah, yeah. But, you like perky."

I smiled, kissing her.

"I never said I didn't."

She laughed, relaxing against me.

"I seem to remember you saying there's no one as perky as me."

I thought I'd gotten away with that. Rosalie looked at me, seeing how I would handle this.

"I find perky cute, sue me."

I shrugged, and Rosalie shook her head, smiling. Alice just looked at me. I smiled, and she put her head on my shoulder.

"You're lucky I like you."

I looked at Rosalie, and down at Alice.

"Somehow, I doubt you'd hurt me."

Alice shook her head.

"You know I wouldn't. But, I could subject you to a day as Barbie Bella."

I looked at her, an expression of mock horror on my face.

"You wouldn't!"

That made her laugh, and I wrapped my arms around her. Adam walked in, sitting down. He smiled at us, and looked at Alice.

"You OK, Adam?"

He looked at me, and smiled.

"Yeah, have you seen my sister?"

I told him she was upstairs and he went to find her. He kept glancing at Alice, as he went. I looked at Alice, when he was gone.

"He's going to try something. Soon."

She shrugged.

"Well, he'll regret it."

I smiled at her.

"No murders."

They were worried about me, but no one said anything to her.

"I'm not the one, who was contemplating it."

Well, what did you expect?

"We'll, can you blame me? I care about you, I don't want anything happening to you."

That made her smile, and she kissed me.

"Nothing's going to happen to me."

That evening we were in our room, when Milly knocked on the door, wanting to talk to Alice. Alice smiled, and left with her. I got changed and sat on the bed. Rosalie knocked on the door, coming in.

"Hey, you OK?"

She nodded, sitting on the bed. She opened her mouth, only to be interrupted by shouting downstairs. I could hear Alice's raised voice.

"Come on, Adam probably tried something. Lets make sure she doesn't kill him."

We rushed downstairs, only to see a very, very angry pixie and a pissed of Adam. Alice looked at me.

"I was on my way back upstairs when someone." She looked at Adam. "Tried to kiss me, and wouldn't take no for an answer."

Everyone else had rushed downstairs when they heard shouting.

"Adam, what the Hell were you thinking? You know she's with Bella."

I looked at Milly, who had her arm around Ness.

I walked over to Alice, wrapping my arms around her. Adam growled at me, and I pinned him.

"When someone says no, it's no. OK?"

He glared at me, but nodded.

"Good, now, you won't do that again will you?"

He shook his head, and I dropped him. I walked back over to Alice and wrapped my arms around her. Carlisle and Esme didn't look pleased and told Emmett to get Adam out of the house for a while.

He dragged Adam, out the back door, muttering about what he'd do if he done that to his baby sister again. I looked at Alice, and she dragged me back upstairs. Everyone else went back to whatever it was they'd been doing. I sat on the bed, pulling Alice onto my lap.

"I told you he'd regret it."


	6. Chapter 6

I was woken up by Seth jumping up on the bed, he ignored me and settled on Alice's chest. She woke up, looking at him. She giggled, scratching his head.

"I get the feeling he doesn't like me."

Alice looked at me, smiling. I sat up, looking at her. Seth was watching me, and I scratched behind his ears. He didn't seem to bothered by that, so he must like me.

"See? He does."

Alice moved him to her lap, and sat up.

"He really likes you and Emmett though."

She couldn't argue with that, although seeing Seth on Emmett's lap is really cute.

"Yeah."

We got up, and went downstairs, Seth following Alice. We fed him and went out, making sure he couldn't get out.

"Any idea where we're moving yet?"

Alice shrugged, we'd have to move soon, I was curious as to where.

"Not yet, we'll figure something out soon."

I took her hand, smiling. We went hunting and went to her cottage. I sat on the couch and Alice sat on my lap. We started talking about where we'd go when we moved. I really wasn't sure where I wanted to go, something which irritated Alice.

"Come on, you must have some idea."

I shrugged, knowing she'd know if I even thought about it.

"Alice, you see it if I even considered it. I really don't know."

She shook her head, looking at me.

"We'll figure something out. But, you must have some idea. What about New York? There's a place similar to this one. It's about an hour outside the city."

I thought about it, it sounded like a good idea.

"Sounds good."

We got back later that evening. Everyone was sitting around the living room. Seth was on Emmett's lap, and Rosalie was rubbing his back. We sat on the couch.

"Where'd you two go?"

I smiled at Rosalie.

"Just went out for a while. Needed to hunt."

She nodded, looking at Alice.

"Why do I have a feeling you're planning something?"

Alice smiled.

"I'm not, I promise."

Rosalie looked at me, as if worried she was in for a nasty prank.

"She's not Rosalie, trust me."

Milly was sitting next Ness, looking at the two of us confused. I smiled at her, noticing how Adam was still watching Alice.

"Don't mind these two, Milly."

Milly shook her head, putting her head on Ness' shoulder. They were getting more comfortable around us. Ness looked at me, smiling. Alice relaxed against me, and I kissed her.

"So, any thoughts on where we're moving to?"

Alice looked at Esme and Carlisle. They looked at one another. Esme smiled at us.

"What did you see Alice?"

Alice shook her head.

"I didn't see anything, because no one has decided on anywhere. But, I was thinking of the place outside New York."

Everyone seemed to agree, Milly and Adam just went along with it. Alice turned to Milly.

"It's just like this place Milly. You'll love it."

Milly smiled. We'd moved to the dining room, to discuss this. Ness wrapped her arms around Milly waist from behind.

"Have you seen your twit of a brother?"

I looked at Ness, smiling. Milly shook her head, kissing Ness' check. I wrapped my arm around Alice's waist, watching them.

"No, I haven't. He's probably in his room. He's scared of Emmett."

I looked at Emmett, and he smiled.

"Good. No one hurts my baby sister and gets away with it."

He ruffled his sisters hair and she pushed him away. He laughed, and Rosalie shook her head.

"Will you two stop and start packing?"

We looked at Esme, and everyone quickly went to their rooms. One thing about us: if Esme or Carlisle told us to do something, it was done. Fast.

"Is that it?"

I looked at the suitcases in the corner. There was to many to count. My stuff didn't take long to pack, I couldn't say the same about Alice.

"Not yet. I'm almost done, I promise."

I shook my head, dear God, she loves to shop.

"Remind me to never go shopping with you ever again."

Alice looked at me. That damn pout turned me to mush. I couldn't say no to her when she looked at me like that.

"Oh come on, you enjoy it."

I couldn't form a coherent thought, never mind a coherent sentence, so I just nodded. Alice laughed, packing the last of her stuff. I finally regained the ability to speak and looked at her.

"That's not fair, you know what happens when you look at me like that."

Alice looked at me, smiling.

"And you know how much I enjoy shopping."

I couldn't argue with that, so we brought our cases downstairs. Alice went back up to get something, and I sat on the couch talking to Milly.

"Where's your brother?"

She smiled at me, shaking her head.

"He was here before you came down. He left to finish his packing. I was making sure I had everything. Someone goes through withdrawals without her laptop and iPod."

I laughed, that sounded like Ness.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Ness sat next to Milly, looking at her.

"Sure you're not, Ness. Sure you're not."

A noise upstairs interrupted us. Oh God, not again.

"I swear that boy never learns."

We all went upstairs, and what do we find? A pissed of pixie and a very frightened Adam. I lost it, slamming him against the wall.

"Didn't you learn last time?"

Adam didn't answer me, he just looked at Alice.

"Don't you ever learn? Alice is with Bella. She doesn't feel like that for you."

I looked at Rosalie, who looked ready to tear Adams head off.

"Leave it Rose. You."

Alice looked at Adam. Oh crap, it's never good when she looks at anyone like that.

"Touch me again, and I won't hold back, OK?"

I find pissed off pixie adorable, but be clearly didn't. He just looked at her, and nodded, keeping his head down.

"Good, now we better get going."

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny. Lets go."

We all left, grabbing our stuff on the way out.

I closed the door to our room, putting the cases on the bed. This house was similar to the old one. Except for the rooms downstairs, and we now had a balcony.

We unpacked and I went out to the balcony, Alice following me.

"What now, pixie?"

She laughed, leaning against me.

"Let's not worry about that. OK?"

She turned, kissing me. We went into our room, and the door opened a little. We turned to see who it was, and saw Seth jump on the bed. We couldn't just leave him, so we brought him with us. Milly knocked a few minutes later, and I told her to come in. She smiled at us, picking up Seth.

"Sorry, I was looking for him."

She smiled, and walked out. I looked at Alice, kissing her.

"I love you, Bella."

I smiled, pulling her closer.

"I love you to, pixie."


	7. Chapter 7

I looked at Alice, thinking. For some reason, my human memories were perfect. I lay, on our bed thinking about all the times I'd spent with Alice.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Alice looked up at me. She was laying with her head in my lap.

"I was just thinking about all the time I spent with you when I was human. Edward was always afraid he'd hurt me, but you weren't. And….. Forget it, never mind."

Alice sat up, taking my hand.

"Bella, you can tell me anything, I love you. What is it?"

I squeezed her hand, kissing her.

"I love you to. It's just ….. I remember when I was human, his skin always seems so hard, but yours didn't. I loved lying next to you. And I still do."

Alice kissed me, laying back down on my lap.

"He was always afraid of hurting you, I knew I wouldn't. I was OK with you laying next to me, I loved it."

That explained a lot.

"That explains a lot. I'll never forget when you walked into that kitchen."

Alice giggled, looking up at me.

"I thought I frightened you when I hugged you."

I shook my head, I hadn't been expecting it. But, I'd never felt frightened of her.

"Alice, I could never be frightened of you. It's impossible."

She just looked up at me.

"Say because you're cute and I swear I'll-"

"Because you're adorable then."

I shook my head, laughing.

"You're lucky I love you."

I laughed, not believing she'd hurt me.

"I love you to, but I still don't believe you'd hurt me."

A play fight followed which ended up with me being pinned to the bed. Don't ask, all I'm gonna say is, she's quick.

"Fine, fine. You win."

I tried to move, but Alice wouldn't let me.

"What was that that?"

She has loosened her grip on my wrists, so I started tickling her.

"Bella!"

I pushed her back, laughing.

"Do you two ever stop?"

I turned to see Rosalie in the doorway, smiling. I sat back, letting Alice up. She looked at Rosalie, who had sat on the bed.

"We'll, if someone." She looked at me. "Hadn't teased my size. That wouldn't have happened."

"I didn't! I just you were adorable."

Rosalie shook her head, looking at the two of us.

"OK, OK. There's only one outcome to this, and I don't want to witness it. Has Adam bothered you?"

Alice and I looked at each other, and at Rosalie.

"No, I think he's finally got the message. Wait, I know that look, Rose what did you do?"

Rosalie looked at Alice, who was sure she had done something.

"I just told him to steer clear of you. Or he'd have me to deal with."

Now, that scared me. Don't get me wrong, I like her, but pissed of Rosalie scared me.

"Why does that scare me?"

Rosalie looked at me, shaking her head.

"Because you know what'll happen when he slips up. Which he will."

She was right and we all knew it. We just didn't know when. We sat on the bed talking for a while, before deciding to go downstairs. We passed Ness' room, and heard giggling. We looked at each other, and just kept walking.

"I do not want know."

The other two nodded, looking at me. She had been really close to Jacob, but Edward had always kept a close eye on things. I had to, but I let her breathe. His controlling behaviour had always annoyed her. A few weeks before the whole fight, she'd had an argument with him over wanting to go out with some friends and I had to step in. He didn't want her to go, and I told her to go. He wasn't happy but she left. Just knowing she was happy with Milly was enough for me.

"You unlike Edward actually understand the concept of space."

I sat on the couch, with Alice next to me.

"Yeah, they always argued over that. Then he got annoyed with me. Which usually ended with me considering punching him."

They laughed, looking at each other. Alice looked at me.

"Or the time you actually considered-"

"OK, OK. We get it."

Rosalie looked at me for and explanation. I just shook my head.

"Put it this way, I may or may not have considered throttling him. But, someone talked me out of it."

I looked at Alice, who was looking out the window. Adam appeared on the stairs, and we all looked at him. He didn't say anything, or look at any of us. Alice leaned back against me, and I heard a growl come from Adam.

"Adam, you know how this will end. So, just don't bother."

He looked at me, and I knew he wasn't going to let it go. Alice sat up, and we all stood up. The others had gone out, so it was just us. Well, the two upstairs were ….. Distracted, and weren't going to be much help.

"I just-"

"What did I tell you last time?"

I looked at Alice. Oh crap, she's pissed.

"I'd answer her, if I were you."

Rosalie looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Well?"

He didn't answer, just looked at her.

"You don't growl at her and get away with it. When you understand, that I love her." Alice looked at me, and turned back to Adam. "And NOT you?"

Adam glared at me. But, before he could do anything, Alice pinned him.

"You're lucky my brother's not here."

After Alice punched him, (he growled again), he left her alone.

"Think he got the message?"

I laughed, thinking he finally got the message. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her.

"For his sake I hope so."

Noise downstairs interrupted Alice's reply. We went downstairs, and found a very angry Emmett.

"Let me guess: Adam?"

Emmett nodded, this was gonna be good. No one got away with this. Adam was dragged out of his room and Emmett disappeared with him for a while.

"Please tell me he won't kill him?"

Alice looked at me.

"Because that means I won't be able to hurt him."

That made her smile. She sat on the bed, next to me and relaxed against me. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her shoulder.

"He won't."

She cuddled in closer, and I kissed her. I fell asleep with her head on my shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Seth jumping up on the bed woke me up, instead on settling on Alice's lap, he jumped onto mine. I looked at him, as he nudged my hand.

"Told you he liked you."

I looked at Alice, as she looked at Seth. He started purring, as she scratched behind his ears.

"Yeah."

A little while later, Seth decided he'd had enough and jumped off the bed. We got up and went downstairs. Esme was on the couch with Milly and Ness. They smiled when they saw me. Ness looked a little nervous, like she knew we'd overheard. I smiled, sitting on the couch.

"Hey, when did you get back?"

"A few hours ago. Adam is in his room. Apparently, someone." Esme looked at Alice. "Punched him, and he was dragged off by Emmett."

They had gotten back a little while after Emmett. And after he dragged Adam off to who knows where. I nodded, looking at her.

"Yeah, the three of us were down here, and Adam walked in. I was next to Alice, and he growled at me. Then someone." I nudged Alice. "Lost it, pinned him against the wall and punched him when he growled at me again. A little while later, Emmett got back a little while later and dragged him who knows where. Something about hurting his baby sister."

She nodded, looking at me. Milly looked at me, nervous.

"You OK, Milly?"

She shrugged, looking away.

"I just wish that twit would understand that's all."

She looked at me. I knew what she meant, someone was going to do something if he doesn't stop.

"He'll get it eventually, he will."'

Alice looked at me, shaking her head.

"No, you can't kill him."

The other three laughed, looking at me.

"Well, maybe not murder-"

"No."

She laughed, shaking her head. Rosalie walked in with Emmett, sitting down.

"Please tell he didn't try anything else?"

I shook my head, looking at Rosalie.

"No, apparently I'm not allowed hurt him."

A little while later, Alice and I went out. We were walking, hand in hand.

"Ness looked terrified, when we walked in."

That made me laugh, and I shook my head.

"Well, the rooms are soundproof, as long as you close the door. Which she didn't."

Alice laughed, squeezing my hand.

"Yeah, she was afraid you would react the way Edward would've."

I shook my head, looking at her.

"I wouldn't, you know that. She's happy, that's all that matters. I like Milly, it's just her brother that annoys me."

She stopped walking, and looked at me.

"Come on."

She led me to a large lake. And sat on one of the rocks at the edge. I sat next to her, looking at her.

"Bella, I can handle Adam. Don't worry. Do you honestly think I'd do that to you?"

I couldn't believe she was asking me that. I never even considered that. I just don't like the idea of him constantly watching her. I took her hand, looking at her.

"Alice, I never even considered that. I just hate the idea of him constantly watching you. I never even thought about. I love you, pixie. That's never going to change."

I kissed her, wrapping my arms around her.

"I just can't shake the feeling-"

"Hey, look at me."

Alice had looked away. She turned back to me, and I could see she was upset.

"I would never think that, OK? I love you, pixie. That's NEVER going to change. I just don't like the way he watches you."

I smiled at her, kissing her. She relaxed, leaning against me.

"I love you, Bella. That's why I thought-"

"That I was convinced you were going to run off with that idiot?"

She looked up at me. I shook my head, looking away at the lake. It was getting bright. I looked at Alice, her skin sparkling. Which, of course reduced me to an incoherent mess.

"Bella!"

I blinked, and she started laughing.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. Ever."

I finally regained the ability to speak, I smiled at her.

"You should've said something sooner."

She shook her head, looking at the ground.

"You were so busy wanting to take his head off, I couldn't."

I sat back and pulled her onto my lap.

"You can tell me anything, no matter what's going on. OK?"

She cuddled into me, laying her head on my shoulder. I felt her body tense, before relaxing. Not thinking much of it, I squeezed her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

"OK. Now, what were you going to say, when you looked at me and turned to mush?"

I swear, if I could blush, I would've.

"It's not my fault I turn to mush just by looking at you."

That made her laugh, and she kissed my neck. She looked up at me.

"Bella, you zoned out for 5 minutes and I had to shout at you to get your attention."

This really didn't surprise me.

"And? You're beautiful."

We walked back to the house, only to find Milly and Ness on the couch. They were ….. Busy and didn't notice us. Really? There's a whole floor of bedrooms upstairs and you pick the couch? Plus, that's something I really didn't need to see. Knowing was enough. Alice looked at me, the look on her face told me she'd seen this. That explained why she was tense (or at least part of it) at the lake.

"Unless you want your uncle to find you like that, I suggest you go upstairs."

I looked at Alice, I wasn't going to say anything. But, she must've seen something unpleasant involving Emmett. They sprang apart, looking up at us. Ness was blushing. I shook my head, looking at her.

"Relax, if you're going to do that, go upstairs. AND make sure your door is closed. OK?"

They looked at one another, and at us. Milly nodded, not saying anything.

They stood up, and Ness straightened her shirt. She kept looking at me. She knew at that point, that she hadn't closed the door the day before. I knew she'd suspected it that morning, but now she knew for sure. I shook my head, and they went up to the (now shared) bedroom.

"That was something I never wanted to see."

Alice laughed, as I sat on the bed. I lay back, my head in her lap. She started running her fingers through my hair. Something which always made me fall asleep.

"Pixie, unless you want me to fall asleep, I wouldn't do that."

She stopped, looking at me. We looked up, as the door opened. Seth jumped up on the bed. He walked over to me, settling on my chest. He was definitely starting like me. Alice started playing with him, making him roll off my chest. I sat up, watching her.

"What was that about him not liking you?"

I laughed, as he settled on Alice 's lap, falling asleep.

"Yeah."

The next day, Alice was with Ness, and I was with Rosalie. We were in the her room, talking.

"I hope they aren't planning another shopping trip."

I laid my head on the back of the couch, making Rosalie laugh.

"Ness? No. Milly? What do you think?"

She had a point. Plus I can never say no to Alice. And she knew it.

"Plus Alice knows you can't say no to her."

I looked at Rosalie.

"It's not my fault I turn to mush when she pouts."

Again, she laughed.

"Come on, all she has to do is look at you and you're mush."

I shrugged, you're point is? I sat up, looking at her.

"You're point is?"

She shook her head, and we went outside looking out. I really did like it here, it was quiet, plus we weren't really doing much other than keeping an eye on Milly and Adam.

"I'm waiting for Adam to slip up."

Rosalie looked at me, as I spoke.

"Yeah, he's going to try something. And when he does….."

I nodded, agreeing with her.

"Why does that scare me?"

I turned to see Ness looking at us. I told her to sit next to us, and she sat next to Rosalie.

"You have no idea what your aunt is like, Ness. Cross her and you have a death wish."

"Come on, I'm not that bad."

I just looked at Rosalie, as Ness watched us.

"I'm not going to ask. Is it OK if Milly and I go out for a walk?"

"I thought Milly was with Alice?"

Ness shrugged, looking away.

"Yeah, I think they were planning a shopping trip. But I managed to drag her way, before Aunt Ali' could get me to agree. Of course, we'll be dragged anyway."

The three of us laughed.

"OK. Before they start planning again."

Ness walked back into that house, and walked back out with Milly. They smiled at us, as they walked hand-in-hand.

"Where's Emmett?"

"I think Seth was following him. He sat on the Xbox, when I left talk to you."

That made me laugh, Seth really liked him. It was so cute.

"That's cute. He really likes Emmett. And Alice."

"Yeah. I think I'll go see where Adam is, I have a feeling something is about to happen."

I stood up, following her in. It was never good when she said that. Ever.

It was pretty quiet, other than Emmett playing his Xbox. I looked at him, and saw Seth sitting on the table in front of him, looking at him. Looks like he moved.

"Hey Emmett, have you seen Alice?"

He looked at me, shaking his head.

"No, I haven't. I've been busy, trying to get him." He looked at Seth. "To stop following me."

I shook my head, laughing.

"It's cute."

Rosalie walked into the living room, looking around.

"She's right. Have you seen Adam?"

Again, he shook his head.

"No, I'm waiting for him to slip up though."

I told them, that I was going up to check our room, and left them with Seth settled on Rosalie's lap.

I walked up the stairs, to our room. It was pretty quiet, so I wasn't surprised, that the only thing I could hear was Rosalie and Emmett playful bickering downstairs. I shook my head, as I heard her slap him, followed by, "Ouch! What did I do?"

I opened the door to our room, only to see Alice and Adam. He, being stronger than her, had pinned her to the wall. I ….. Well, I lost it. I grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Get away from her!"

Seconds later, everyone was in the room. I threw him on the ground, looking at him. I looked at Alice, she was looking at Adam. I pinned Adam against a wall.

"When will you learn that she loves ME and NOT you?!"

He growled at me, trying to push me away.

Esme and Carlisle had gone out, and Milly had gone out with Ness. Or so I thought. I heard the door open downstairs and someone coming upstairs. They noticed the open door, and walked in. When they saw what was going on, Milly's senile disappeared. She looked at Adam, and at Alice.

"Oh you've done it now."

The fight ended with Rosalie and I dragging Adam out of the house. He didn't exactly resist. Much. When he tried, Rosalie shoved him to the ground. We had walked a considerable distance from the house. Leaving Alice with Emmett, Milly and Ness. I knew she'd be OK. I still wanted to be with her. But, this guy needed to pay.

"What the Hell did you think you were doing?"

Now, don't get me wrong, I like Rosalie. But, even I wouldn't want to get on her bad side when she's angry. Especially when it came to her Ali'. I'm not that stupid.

"I'm waiting."

He didn't answer her. Well, he did. He growled at the two of us, which resulted in me pinning him to a tree. He kept trying to fight me, but I just shoved him against another tree.

"Keep fighting and I promise I will make this a lot more difficult for you." He looked at Rosalie. I never want to see her look at me like that. "And looking at her won't help. I'm the only thing between you and her taking you head off."

I knew she could grab him if she wanted to, but he didn't. But, she played along. I looked at her, and he used my distraction to throw me off. Rosalie grabbed him, hitting him. Oh he's in for it now. He put up a fight, but it was no good. We (slowly, very slowly) made sure he'd never hurt Alice again, and took care of it before going back to the house.

We walked in, to see that Esme and Carlisle were back. Esme had her arms around Alice, looking at her daughter. She looked up, when we walked in.

"Please tell me-"

"He won't hurt her again."

Carlisle looked at me, as I sat next to Alice. She took my hand, but stayed where she was, which didn't surprise me. If Rosalie or I couldn't calm her down, Esme could. Rosalie sat next to me, looking at Alice. We both had cracks running along our checks and I had one on my chest. But neither of us cared about those.

"What happened?"

I looked at Esme, it didn't surprise me that Alice wasn't able to tell them. I looked at Alice, who squeezed my hand, telling me it was OK.

"I was talking to Rosalie, we were sitting outside. We came back in, I walked up to our room, leaving Rosalie and Emmett here. I opened the door, seeing him, he had her pinned. I grabbed him, throwing him on the ground, and we dragged him outside, away from the house."

"Are you OK? Those look bad."

I shook my head, and looked at Carlisle. He knew I wasn't worried about myself.

"I'm fine, I'm not worried about myself right now."

She looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against it. She nudged Alice's shoulder, so Alice would look up at her.

"You should get some rest."

Alice opened her mouth to say something, but Esme stopped her.

"I know, I wouldn't expect you to stay there. I had Emmett move everything to another room."

The room was similar to the other room, except there were floor to ceiling windows along most of the walls. The other room, had them along one wall which led to a balcony. I looked at Alice, sitting on the bed. She looked at me. She was clearly upset, and I didn't want to make it worse. I hated seeing her like this.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to sit here?"

She pointed to the spot next to her, by the headboard of the bed. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable, so I wasn't sure. I stood there, trying to decide, forgetting that she would be able to see it.

"Bella, you won't make me uncomfortable. Come here."

Shaking my head, I sat on the bed.

I still had my jacket on, trying to hide the crack on my chest. I had a v-neck on, so she would be able to see it.

"Bella, why are you still wearing your jacket?"

She looked at me, but I looked away.

"OK, take that off."

I looked at her, not moving. She shook her head, and moved to open it. But I stopped her. I sighed, not wanting to take it off, but I knew I had to. I opened it, shrugging it off. Her eyes widened when she saw the crack along the left side of my chest.

"Bella, what-"

"He grabbed me, Rosalie threw him off. I'm fine, pixie."

She didn't seem convinced, but a knock on the door interrupted us. I told whoever it was to come in. Carlisle came in, looking at me. I knew he'd want to check my injuries eventually.

"How are you two feeling?"

"OK."

He looked at me, and started checking my injuries.

"Take it easy. You'll be fine."

He left, closing the door behind him.

"I'm fine. See?"

She shook her head, looking at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Come here."

I sat next to her, and she leaned against me. I considered cuddling in beside her. But decided against it.

"Did he hit you on the head? Wait, that wouldn't do anything. Bella, you never have to be afraid to do that. Now, am I getting a cuddle or not?"

I smiled, shaking my head. I wrapped my arms around her, and she cuddled into my side.


	9. Chapter 9

Last chapter

…..

I woke up before Alice, the next morning and lay there watching her. I thought about what I'd seen when I opened that door, thankful I walked in when I did. Alice moved beside me, opening her eyes. She looked at me, moving closer to me. She lay her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes.

"What time is it?"

I checked my phone, and turned back to her.

"10.00"

She groaned, sitting up.

"Can we just relax today?"

I shook my head, trying to figure out why I'd want to do anything else.

"Whatever you want, pixie."

I sat up, looking at her. It was dull out so looking at her wouldn't turn me into a pile of mush. Well, no more than usual.

"Bella?"

"What is it?"

She looked at me, thinking about what she wanted to say.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

She looked away, but I made her look at me.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head, smiling.

"Nothing, silly. I just wanted to ask you about something you said before."

I nodded, and she continued.

"You said before that always preferred cuddling with me-"

"Because your skin is softer and you never felt as cold, that's what I meant. He was always afraid he'd hurt me, by touching me. You weren't. You would cuddle beside me, and stay with me at nigh, when he was gone. Plus, you never seemed to mind that I cuddle and talk in my sleep."

Something which I found extremely embarrassing. Waking up and being cuddled up with your boyfriends sister was more than a little awkward. Alice didn't seem to mind. She just shook her head, giggled, and told me not to worry. At the time, I didn't know Alice did exactly the same thing.

"Bella, you know that never bothered me. I was more worried about you being cold. You really thought I wasn't as cold?"

I nodded. It was true, I'd always thought she was.

"I did."

She cuddled beside me, kissing my neck. I pulled her onto my lap, looking at her.

"Plus, I enjoyed cuddling you when you were asleep. Plus, the talking was-"

"What did I say last night?"

I shook my head, thankful I couldn't blush. Alice giggled, looking up at me.

"Just my name, and a lot of groaning. What were you dreaming about?"

I buried my face in my hands, not wanting to answer that.

"I'm not answering that."

Alice shook her head, and I looked at her.

"Bella-"

"I'm not the only one who talks in her sleep, you know."

She knew I was right, and didn't argue. I laughed, and got up.

"Come on, before someone starts looking for us. And I don't want anyone walking in on this."

She agreed, grabbing a pair of jeans out of her warehouse of a closet. I grabbed something, and we went downstairs. The cracks on my cheek and chest had healed, leaving white scars. Emmett was in the living room, and smiled when he seen us.

"Hey."

I sat on the couch, and Alice sat next to me, laying her head in my lap.

"Hey, where's Seth? He's normally following you."

Emmett shrugged, looking at me.

"I think Milly has him. She's in her room, talking to Ness about something. They were here when I walked in, but went upstairs. Something important."

I wonder what that was about?

"I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be fine."

He nodded, looking at Alice, who looked very comfortable on my lap.

"Comfortable?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, making both of us laugh. She was always perky, unless Emmett called her shortie. She actually hit him for that once. Now, that was funny. Seeing someone who is 5'1, hit someone who is 6'6 was really something. Plus, an angry pixie was adorable.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Seth jumped up on the table, looking at all of us. I asked Alice to sit up and went to get him something to eat. I heard Alice and Emmett bickering as I got Seth his food.

"No murdering your brother."

Alice groaned, making me laugh.

"Same goes for you Emmett."

His laughter could have been heard from miles away, I swear.

"Maybe they'll listen to you."

I turned to see Esme behind me.

"They never have. They do listen to you two. Most of the time."

She shook her head, looking at me.

"Then explain that."

I looked at Alice and Emmett, who were bickering. I shook my head, putting the food down.

"Emmett, leave your sister alone."

I looked at Esme, as she walked over to the other two.

"But, she-"

"I don't care who started it. Stop."

I laughed, as she walked away and Emmett crossed his arms.

"OK. What was that about? And you're lucky Rosalie didn't see that?"

"Don't be so sure"

What is wrong with me today? I'm missing everything. I turned around, seeing Rosalie looking at Emmett.

"She started it."

Alice relaxed against me, and Rosalie sat next to Emmett.

"Sure she did."

He just looked at her, ignoring that. He put his arm around her, and she leaned against him. Normally she was hitting him for being an idiot, so it was nice to see this.

Ness walked in, looking at us.

"Can we talk to you and Aunt Ali', mom?"

I looked at Alice, and she nodded.

"Sure."

I looked at Rosalie and Emmett, obviously worried about their niece. She looked at me, and I knew she'd want to know what happened. We got up, following Ness upstairs. She closed the door behind us. She sat next to Milly, and we sat on the bed. I looked at Alice, and I could see she hadn't been expecting this.

"We've been talking about Adam."

I nodded, unsure of where this was going.

"OK."

Milly looked at Ness.

"Someone was very upset and wanted to make sure Aunt Ali' was OK."

I looked at Ness, who was watching Milly. Alice looked at Milly.

"I don't care about what happened to him, but I do care about what he did."

The fact she was so worried meant a lot to me, and I could see that it meant a lot to Alice to. She smiled, moving closer to Milly.

We spent a little while with them, and left, closing the door behind us. The minute I closed the door, Rosalie was in front of us.

"Relax, Milly was worried about Alice. She doesn't really care about anything else."

Rosalie nodded, walking off to her room. We went into our room, and Alice lay back with her head in my lap. She looked up at me, smiling. She fell asleep a little while later, and of course started talking in her sleep.

"Bella."

I looked down at her, this was going to be fun when she wakes up.

A little while, a lot of growing and talking later, she woke up (I'm glad the rooms are sound proof. ) It was difficult not to laugh. She looked at me, as she sat up. She could tell something was going on.

"Bella, why are you looking at me like that?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore, and started laughing.

"Any unusual dreams?"

I swear, she is so cute when she flustered!

"What did I say?"

I managed to stop laughing.

"Put it this way, I'm glad the rooms are sound proof. Lots of groaning and my name."

She groaned, looking out the window.

"I'm not the only one."

She looked at me, but I shook my head.

"Yeah, yeah. Come here."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, pixie, and I always will."


End file.
